


Swinging The Day Away.

by RedsWolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Overly stuffed with fluff, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsWolf/pseuds/RedsWolf
Summary: Maggie has had a very crappy day. So after work she and Alex hang out at a nearby park. They spend time swinging, while talking about their day. Sharing stories and laughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a tumblr post inspired this.  
> credit goes to that person.
> 
> fun fact — the part about Maggie's sister giving her underdog pushes - was based on my childhood, as my oldest sister would do that for me.

Maggie's day had been crap. From her alarm never going off that morning, making her an hour late for work. When usually she's no less then 15 minutes early, because her job is that important to her. Which resulted in a completely unnecessary reprimand from her boss. As if her being late was a common occurrence.

Because she was so late, her lunch break got pushed back. So she had to miss having lunch with Alex. As they had both been super busy lately, with little time to see eachother, she was looking forward to their lunch date. It broke her heart when she called Alex and could hear the obvious disappointment in her voice. And no matter how much Alex assured her that it was okay, she still felt horrible. Promising to make it up to her, as soon as she possibly could.

All of that was followed by an alien committed crime, that left trails and clues that led to no where. Even with the help of _Supergirl_ , they couldn't make heads or tails of the situation. Putting Maggie at dead end, after dead end, after dead end. All while making her more and more frustrated with the day and wanting nothing more then to go home. Or rather go over to her girlfriends apartment, snuggle up with her on the couch and just ignore the rest of the world for a little while.

Since that wasn't a possibility at the moment, she kept working. All whilst counting down the seconds until she could leave. Until she would finally be able relax enough to relieve the tension in her back and shoulders. Until she didn't have to think so much. Until she didn't have to fill out anymore of this ridiculous paper work. Until she got to be with her Alex again. 

So when the clocks finally, _finally_ struck 18:30, she let out a huge sigh of relief. And never had she left the NCPD faster, than in that moment. She was out of the building and on her bike within two minutes. Finally feeling like the weight of the world was no longer crushing her into the ground. Once she got home, she all but threw herself down onto the couch in an heap. Flat out refusing to move for a good ten minutes, until her phone buzzed in her hand. Making her turn over onto her back, so she could unlock it, to read the text message from Alex.

Seeing her girlfriends name light up the screen brought a smile to her face. The first smile of the day so far. Which was quickly replaced with a frown, once she read the message.

" _My turn to be stuck at work. J'onn needs my help. I'll try to get things done quickly as I can. I'm sorry. Lovies._ "

Maggie sighed, closing her eyes. This day was doing everything it possibly could, to be a bad one for her. Shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts, she typed out and sent off a message to Alex.

" _Alllllllleeeexx. This day hates me._

For a minute she really thought the world was conspiring against her. At least until Alex replied.

" _but i love you Sawyer._ " followed by a blushing kissy face and heart eyes emoji's.

Maggie felt her heart bursting with happiness and love, at that. She also couldn't stop the smile that lit up her face.

" _i love you too, nerd._ " followed by a silly amount of heart's and the nerdy face emoji. 

Only to laugh when Alex replied with, " _so sexy._ " 

Since she knew Alex wouldn't likely be done at the DEO for at least a couple more hours, she decided to order pizza. Once it arrived she grabbed a beer from the fridge, sat on the couch, eating and watching _Netflix_.

Maggie stayed that way for almost hour, before getting restless and deciding to go for a walk to the park, just down the street. She had arrived at the swing set, when Alex texted her, saying she would be there within 20 minutes. Maggie quickly replied to tell her that she was at the park, but there was pizza at her place if she was hungry. 

Sure enough 30 minutes later, as Maggie sat on the swing, toes of her shoes gently kicking the ground, to keep her swaying back and forth. Alex arrived, having changed out of her work clothes, with a couple pieces of pizza in hand, wrapped in a paper towel. 

"Hey baby." greeted Alex, as she got closer. Before leaning down to kiss Maggie on the lips a few times.

Maggie gave her a small smile. "Hey beautiful, how did you manage to leave early?"

Alex sat on the swing next to her, being careful not to drop her dinner. "J'onn said I seemed too distracted and told me to go home. Or rather, ' _Go kiss your girlfriend Agent Danvers, we've got this covered. Enjoy your evening, see you tomorrow._ ' so, here I am."

Maggie laughed, bringing her hands up, to wrap around the chains connecting her seat to the top bar. She kept kicking the ground lightly, to keep herself moving back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

"Wanna tell me what made your day so crummy?" asked Alex, before taking a big bite of a slice of pizza. Almost eating the whole slice in one go. Maggie raised her eyebrows at her. Alex rolled her eyes and finished chewing before saying, "Be quiet, I'm hungry."

To which Maggie just laughed, before launching into the tale of her craptastic day.

"The day started with my alarm not going off, which caused me to be an hour late for work. Where I got reprimanded by my boss, who seemed to forget that I'm never late. So that resulted in having to miss having lunch with you. And as I'm sure your sister told you already, about the alien committed crime that left us with a bunch of dead ends. But also left me with a massive amount of paper work. Until lastly I had to wait even longer to see my beautiful girlfriend thanks to the DEO." Maggie ranted, before letting out a huge sigh as her shoulders dropped, and her head fell back. She felt considerably better after getting all that off her chest.

Alex had finished her pizza by the time Maggie finished talking about her day. She had her left hand holding onto one chain of her swing, as she reached the other out to Maggie. 

She rubbed her forearm gently. "I'm sorry all that happened. Your boss kinda sounds like a jerk."

Maggie lifted her head back up, turning to send a smile at Alex. She slid her arm back to take hold of Alex's hand, lacing their fingers together.

They both kicked lightly on the ground, so they could slowly sway back and forth. All while keeping their hands clasped. While just enjoying being together. Since it was a clear night, some stars could be seen in the dark night sky, for once. 

"Do you think if you ask J'onn, he'll keep letting you off earlier?" asked Maggie suddenly. "I mean, you could get Kara to pout, because I doubt even he could refuse her anything when she does that."

Alex laughed, "I don't think so. But Kara would probably try if we asked her too."

Maggie pouted at that, kicking the ground a little harder. Which caused Alex to almost fall off her swing, with a slight yelp of surprise that sent Maggie into a fit of giggles.

"Sorry Danvers." said Maggie, who didn't sound or look the least bit sorry. No matter how hard she tried hiding her obvious smile. 

Alex pretended to glare at her, before giving her hand a soft squeeze and letting go, to hold onto the other chain of her swing. She kicked the ground, pumping her legs a bit to go only a little higher and faster. 

"Sure you are Sawyer, sure you are." said Alex, letting herself go even higher.

Maggie pouted again, "I am Danvers. I'm so sorry, cross my heart." She slowly started to pump her legs to catch up with Alex. Which was useless as Alex's legs are longer than hers.

Alex shook her head with a smirk. Quickly getting higher and higher with each movement of her legs. After several minutes of them both swinging and not saying anything, Alex stopped moving her legs and started talking.

"You know we brought Kara to a park for the first time, a few months after she came to live with us. Of course she didn't understand it all. She watched kids swing and jump off when they got to a certain height. It made her want to try. So I had to show her how to swing. Which she didn't really get at first, but caught on after only a few tries. But then when she got as high as it's possible to go, she started using her power of flying, as she let go of the swing. My mum rushed over and had to quickly remind to her act more human. Luckily the park wasn't too busy, so I don't think anybody really noticed. But from then on, whenever we visited a park, Kara always went straight to the swings. Because she couldn't use her powers and she really wanted to fly. And the swings were a way to kind of replicate that feeling." she smiled at the memories that flooded her mind.

Maggie had also stopped moving her legs, letting her swing slow down on it own, as she listened to her girlfriend's story. She watched her as she spoke. Seeing the way her eyes lit up with the memory of Kara's first time swinging. Listening to the pride in voice as she talked about teaching her sister something. It made a smile of her own, slide across her face.

"Such a sweet big sister." said Maggie, laughing when Alex shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't always." said Alex almost regretfully, but she didn't elaborate. As she had already told Maggie about how things were when Kara first arrived at their home.

Maggie stared at her for a moment, before looking away, moving her legs again to gain some momentum. "When we were little my sisters would often push me on the swings. Always giving me an underdog push. It would make me laugh really hard, because I'd finally get to go as high as they could. Last time I went home, the three of us went to the park together. We all sat on the swings, like we're doing now, just talking. But Emma started to actually swing, so Yvonne got off hers and surprised me by giving me an underdog push. The three of us ended up spending more time laughing than swinging. But it's become a favorite memory of the three of us together." 

The wistfulness in her voice made Alex smile a little sadly. It was obvious that Maggie really missed her sisters. 

"You should invite them here for a visit sometime." said Alex as she slowed to a complete stop. The bottoms of her shoes skidding noisily across the ground. She stood up and waited for Maggie to slow to a stop, before moving around to stand behind her. She put her hands on the chains, right beneath Maggie's. Smiling when Maggie leaned back against her. 

"Maybe." was all Maggie said in reply. Even though she was planning to send them a text tomorrow. 

Alex pushed her slightly so she was sitting up again. "It would be a lot of fun, hanging out with them and Kara, altogether." She took a few steps back, pulling Maggie's swing with her. She paused for a moment, before stepping even further back, all while pulling Maggie's swing with her.

"Yeah, they actually want to meet your sister. They don't believe me when I tell them she's a potsticker loving puppy." said Maggie, grasping the chains just a little tighter. A smile was making it's way across her lips, as Alex pulled her further and further back. She knew exactly what her girlfriend was doing and it made her heart do flips and her belly fill with butterflies. 

Alex laughed, but didn't say anything else, before quickly pushing forward at almost a run. And once she got forwards enough, she let go of Maggie's swing, taking several fast steps out of the way. Turning and grinning when she heard Maggie's delighted laughter. She watched her for a few moments before going back over to her swing, sitting down and kicking off, swinging her legs to gain momentum.

Both of them started laughing as they swung back and forth, going as high as they could. Only laughing even harder when they ended up swinging in sync every so often. 

Alex made note to hang out at the park with Maggie more often. Because watching her face light up after giving her a push, made her look even more gorgeous. And hearing her laughter bubble out like that, made Alex fall more and more in love with her. 

Maggie almost couldn't believe that Alex had given her an underdog push. But the more she thought about it, the more she could, because her girlfriend was a big sweetheart. Who Maggie knew would do anything to make her smile and laugh.  
So spending the evening swinging the day away together, was definitely in the top 10 of Maggie's favorite ways to end a crappy day.


End file.
